dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
... (Inquisition)
} |name = ... |image = Mysterious chanter hissing wastes.jpg |px = 270px |type = Spirit ||location = Hissing Wastes |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} '...' is what appears to be a strange Chanter who can be randomly encountered in the Hissing Wastes. Involvement This NPC can be found wandering alone in the vast sands of the Hissing Wastes. She speaks only in the Chant of Light and appears in areas that, according to companion dialogue, should be impossible for her to have reached so quickly when traveling from her previous location. Each time the NPC is located, she will speak a few lines of the chant and abruptly stop talking to the Inquisitor all together. When the Chanter is found a fourth time, she will abandon her physical form and reveal herself as a benevolent spirit. Solas will comment, "Ah, of course," but provide no further explanation. Rewards The Chanter will gift the following after four interactions: * Gold (120-200) * Notes * Though there are no specific spawn locations for the Chanter, making it difficult to locate her multiple times, the player can save and reload upon finding her initially to prompt her into speaking the next line in the sequence. Doing this after every new line of dialogue allows the player to receive the bow while only having to find the NPC once. Dialogue First Encounter * Inquisitor: Greetings. * ...: Ours shall be the burden of knowledge, to take into the earth and prove us worthy. ** Sera: That's the Chant of Light. What? I know things. ** Dorian: That's from the Chant of Light. Is that a thing? Do people go about reciting from it like that? ** Varric: That's the Chant, right? Do I...respond or something? ** Cassandra: I did not expect to find a pilgrim here. A chanter, even less. ** Blackwall: A chanter? What's she doing here? ** Cole: All right. ** Vivienne: How unusual. A chanter away from the Grand Cathedral. * ...: (if any of the above companion dialogues were triggered) The righteous shall carry the Maker's word to every corner of His house. ** Sera: Have at it, weirdy. ** Varric: All right. Well. Good luck. ** Cole: Good. That will help. Goodbye. Second Encounter * Inquisitor: Hello again. * ...: All men are the work of our Maker's hand, from the lowest slaves to the highest kings. ** Cassandra: How did you get over here so quickly? ** Blackwall: Weren't you somewhere else a few minutes ago? ** Iron Bull: How'd you get over here so fast? * ...: (if any of the above companion dialogues were triggered) ''Blessed are those who walk in the sight of the Maker. ** '''Iron Bull:' So the blessing let's you walk faster? Could be useful. Third Encounter * ...: Rest at the Maker's right hand, and be forgiven. * Inquisitor: How are you here? Are you following me? * ...: The nations that deny the Maker are as a child that denies a mother. ** Dorian: That's rather condescending for someone going about spewing proverbs. ** Vivienne: She cannot be as harmless as she looks. ** Solas: I do not think she means us harm, but something is not right here. Final Encounter * ...: You have found we. Take this gift. Do not falter. In the absence of light, shadows thrive. ** Sera: What the--what? ** Dorian: (laughing) Oh, you spirits are so crazy. ** Varric: What was that? ** Cassandra: She was a spirit? (Inquisitor: I'm not sure.) ** Blackwall: Wasn't expecting that. ** Vivienne: That "woman" was a spirit? ** Solas: Ah, of course. ** Iron Bull: The fuck? Related Codex * - See Part 5. See also * Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:Spirits